


You are the fire burning inside of me

by unicorn_dust



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, footy rpf
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_dust/pseuds/unicorn_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au, in which everyone has the name of their soul mate written on their wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the fire burning inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from a quote from "The Beginning" book by Kelvin O'Ralph. Also i was listening to Ed Sheeran and "Tenerife sea" got stuck on my head. I started writing and somehow i ended up writing this.
> 
> \--  
> I sadly don't own Benni or Mats, and this is (sadly again) just a work of fiction.  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> _**You got the kind of look in your eyes As if no one knows anything but us** _

Sweden was like a dream come true for both of them. Mats and Benni had been selected for the final squad that was traveling to the U21 European Championship.

Benni was on his way to meet with the rest of the team. He was shaking, and it was not because of the wind and cold weather, he was nervous and anxious. This whole thing was not new to him though, and he already knew some of the guys from the squad. After all, Manuel was his Schalke partner and Mesut had left the team but they were still close friends. “Get your shit together Höwedes!” he said in a soft tone only for him to hear it. He knew he was being ridiculous. He had been part of a National Squad since 2005, but his nerves wouldn’t leave him alone.

When Benni arrived, the rest of the team was already at the hotel lobby. He saw Manu who waved at him. Manuel was standing near some stairs, talking with Mesut and some other guy with long dark hair. He was, apparently, Sami Khedira aka the captain. Manuel excused himself and started walking to the principal door, where Benni was. He felt content to have at least some familiar faces around, and was desperately hoping to share a room with Manu or Mesut. It was not like he didn’t like the other guys but they weren’t precisely friends yet.

They talked for a few minutes until the head coach, Horst, called everyone to gather around to give some instructions before he announced the bedrooms arrangement.  Benni’s hopes were gone when Manu was called to pair up with Jerome, and Mesut was sharing with Sami. “Höwedes, I’m talking to you! Stop daydreaming and come for the key, then go pick your luggage. You’re sharing room with Hummels.” Benni jumped a little in surprise and he heard Manu laughing. “Umm Sorry”, he said to the coach as he walked to get the keys and turned to pick his luggage. The other guy, Hummels, was already walking to where he had left his belongings.

Benni was feeling kind of nervous, he didn’t really have any time to introduce himself to any of his new teammates before so he didn’t know what to expect from Mats. He only knew he was part of the Dortmund squad, aka his biggest club rivals, but he was going to try and meet the guy before judging him. He wasn’t going to use the fact that he didn’t like the team as an excuse to hate the guy.

All of his thoughts vanished when he felt a pat on his right shoulder. He shivered at the touch, not intentionally though. Benni turned slowly to face the man behind him. They were now standing face to face.

The voices in the room were growing smaller. Benni felt how his heart skipped a beat, and by the look on Mats eyes, you could tell he felt the same way. They shared an almost eternal silence, just staring at each other. Time was freezing, creating the most bizarre yet magical moment of their lives. Their souls were connecting in a mystical level, like dancing around the stars and over constellations. Finally intertwining and becoming one, creating an unbreakable bond. It was a connection not visible to the human eye, like an invisible string bringing them together.

All of a sudden, Benni felt something itching on his right wrist. He took a look and what he saw was something he was definitely not expecting. Mats name was written in flawless calligraphy. Benedikt’s fingers danced over the name, sending an electrifying fire down his spine.

Mats also took a look at his wrist and there was no surprise when he found Benni’s name written on it. Everything made sense now.

Their eyes meet again and there was no need for words. They were immersing in a deafening silence. Hearts beating faster, tearing all their walls down at once, it was like breathing for the first time. They felt like they’ve known for centuries. And in that moment they understood they had found their soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you leave comments, kuddos or thoughts or whatever. I was also thinking on turning this into a multi-chapter fic but i still don't know.


End file.
